


Valentines

by HamJuice



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamJuice/pseuds/HamJuice
Summary: A follow-up of the A Valentines special and how it would go with Ivy.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 2





	Valentines

“You ready for our date?”

Tina bounced in place, heeled boots crunching into the welcome mat below. Ivy forced a smile but it never reached her eyes.

It was cold outside, but the burn spreading across Ivy's skin stifled any chill that may have taken her.

“You okay?” Tina’s curls bobbed as her head whipped around toward Ivy.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t look okay.”

“I’m fine,” Ivy slammed the car door shut eager for Tina to get inside.

The car was already in motion before Tina had fastened her seatbelt. She prattled on about how it took forever to find the warehouse and something about being in the middle of nowhere was weird. Despite herself Ivy couldn't help but laugh at the mention of Mason who Tina met outside; always the charmer.

A relieved sigh escaped Ivy as the town came into view. They were early, but would probably be seated quickly. Ivy could only hope the night went by quickly.

————————

Adam jumped at the soft knock on his door. It was late— well past eleven. Whoever it was their heart fluttered like a bird, shoes scuffing the floor outside as they waited.

As he drew nearer to the door Adam recognized the cadence of Ivy's breathing, the scent of her favorite perfume dampened by the physical barrier

“Ivy?” His eyes narrowed in confusion. “You— you were on a date—“

“Yeah,” she said softly. "I went home early."

“What about them?” Adam frowned, taking a half step back.

“Adam, I went out with Tina because neither of us had a date.” Both of Ivy’s hands covered her face, a frustrated groan escaping her. “I was going to ask you, but—“ she didn’t finish the sentence but Adam could fill in the missing pieces. She’d thought he’d say no; then again, Ivy may not have been far from the truth.

"Oh."

It was all he could say in return. Silence fell over them and Ivy shifted her weight from one foot to the other, never quite meeting Adam's eyes.

The silence broke. “Can we do something? Just the two of us?”

“It’s late—“

“And yet I have the whole weekend of tomorrow.” Glassy eyes stared into his, pleading.

“Please.”

“What would you suggest?” Adam conceded but the tension never left his shoulders.

Ivy’s mouth hung open, eyes wide clearly not expecting to get this far. Her brows knit together as they often did when she thought.

“Meet me in the living room in ten minutes.” She paused a moment. “Bring your paperwork.”

“In ten minutes?” It was a curious request but Adam thought little of it. Ivy nodded, more certain this time and clearly ready to leave. “Alright.”

“And no peeking!” She turned and ran from the room, heels clicking down the hall abruptly being replaced with the sound of bare feet.

Adam closed the door behind her, leaning against it as he listened to her leave. Ten minutes.

————————

The dim light of the living room was a stark contrast to the harsh light of the hallway, forcing Adam’s eyes to adjust quickly as he entered. His work was tucked beneath his arm, pen grasped tightly in his hand.

Ivy was nowhere to be seen. A well stoked fire had made its home in the fireplace, hissing and popping in a lively dance of flame. The couch was bare, all blankets spread out before the fireplace along with the pillows. On a tray were two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

“I know you don't care for human food," Adam turned to see Ivy in the doorway, plate in hand. "But maybe you'll like this."

She walked past him, scent of strawberries hanging in the air as she did. With a little huff she sat down on some of the pillows, carefully pouring two glasses.

"So why the paperwork?" Adam carefully took the glass she offered.

"I thought you'd like to do paperwork–" She sipped her wine nervously, shifting pillows to reveal a stack of her own work. "Together."

Adam couldn't find the right words to say choosing instead to sit beside her,a careful space set between them. He felt lucky he did not need to breathe, certain oxygen had left the room as Ivy moved closer. Closer until her arm rested atop his knee, propping up her arm as she began filling out a form.

Uncertain, Adam set his glass down to do them same. The familiarity of it all was foreign but far from unwelcome; no matter how hard the thoughts in the back of his mind said to leave.

Nothing was said. Only the sound of the crackling fire and the shuffling of paper was audible over the sound of their heartbeats. In time. Louder together.

Time passed and their glasses drained, form by form separated into piles of finished and unfinished. Adam set his glass down, hand caught in Ivy's as he moved back.

"Is this okay?" Her fingers laced in his, holding but not enough.

Adam stared at their entwined hands. "Yes. Yes it is."

————————

Adam straightened his paperwork on the bedside table, tucking in stray papers into a tidy stack. No matter how much he tried his mind wandered to the events of the evening and not the day ahead. When he moved to put away his work a single red envelope slipped free, too small to be sandwiched by the other papers.

It was carefully sealed, yielding as Adam pried the envelope open. Inside was a single plain card scented with her perfume. Adam savored the scent for a moment, vetiver and cedar, before unfolding the card.

Squarely in the center of the card in were two words written in looping cursive, almost too neat to be done by hand.

_Eres mas_


End file.
